Contemporary shirts have become more than just a covering for the upper part of the body. They have been used to display a wide variety of graphic and textural material. It has become common for people to acquire a shirt in connection with a trip or a visit to a particular local such as a museum, a zoo, a college campus or an amusement park. Some locations such as parks, college campuses and the like have gotten to be large and complex, making it often difficult for visitors to find their way around if they are not familiar with the location. Thus, maps are often prepared and provided for such visitors to help them find their way around. Traditional maps are folded large pieces of paper that have several disadvantages for a visitor to such a location. The map is a separate article that must be kept track of and is prone to being lost, especially by younger visitors. To be convenient to carry around, the maps normally fold into a small size that can fit into a pocket or a purse. When the map is needed, however, it has to be taken out of the pocket or purse and unfolded and held in its extended enlarged condition to permit its proper use. This can be difficult and inconvenient if the visitor is carrying cameras, young children, purchases from the gift shop, etc., etc.
The present invention contemplates an elegant solution to the foregoing limitations to the normal folded paper map. A map of the area as provided on the forward face of the front panel of an article such as a shirt that can be worn by the visitor. The map is oriented (i) with its bottom uppermost and (ii) sufficiently low on the shirt, so that the wearer/visitor can easily look down and directly utilize the fully extended map whenever such is desired. There is no need to fold and unfold and put away and take out the map. It is always out and ready for use. Such a shirt also provides an attractive and desirable souvenir for the visitor to take back home from the trip. The visitor also saves the cost of buying an extra map for one-time use. The shirt with the map on it continues to act as a useful article as well as a memento of the trip for future use by the visitor. Instead of a shirt, the article might be a bib or an apron or the like.
To facilitate use of the map, indicators may be provided for securing to the map at selected locations to indicate where the wearer is currently located, one or more desired destinations, or the like. These indicators will draw the user's attention back to desired locations on the map without requiring "starting over" to get reoriented each time the map is consulted.